


Breath of Life

by Emilia676



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Intersex Loki, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, mpreg theme, with a small dose of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia676/pseuds/Emilia676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you certain you want to play this game, brother?” he asked quietly, going up a step. Loki took another step back.<br/>“I always play games that I’ll win, Thor.”<br/>“We’ll see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umakoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for Nora! :) I incorporated a theme that I know you love and I hope it came out ok because, well, I had no beta this time!
> 
> That being said, any mistakes are my own. Also, if interested, my tumblr is emilybailey6.
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki stepped into the tub of water, a refuge for his muscles after laboring tensely over a spectacularly dry book on the history of Asgardian literary criticism. He didn’t care much for the pompous opinions strewn throughout the pages, but Frigga had asked that he give it a look, so Loki was bound by obligation to read it. Whatever the reason for her asking, he wouldn’t try to fathom until later. 

The water rippled as he stepped inside. Pouring lotion into his hand, Loki began spreading it along his torso, pouring more as it was needed. It left a pleasant, chilling sensation all over his skin, like a minty aftertaste to match the scent. He kneaded his fingers into the back of his neck and chanted softly, feeling the soreness finally take leave of his flesh. 

Afterwards, he washed his hair meticulously; Loki relished how easily his hands worked through the smooth, dark tresses. The shampoo, too, smelled of mint, a scent which Loki had been particularly fond of for ages. When he finished that, Loki let himself simply float on his back (it was quite a large tub – as only befitted a prince) and let out a long, content sigh. 

He was utterly relaxed. 

Loki didn’t know how much time had passed when the footsteps approached. He did not move, instead lazily opening his eyes to peek at the only possible visitor. It was difficult to stifle a smile at the sight. 

Thor stood in the doorway, a wolfish smile of his own shamelessly adorning his handsome face. Loki might have rolled his eyes, were they not busy perusing his brother’s equally attractive body. Like Loki, Thor’s torso glistened, though he was covered with sweat rather than lotion. A few beads of it still ran down the sides of his face, making his hair sticky. 

He was the complete opposite of Loki at the moment – but then, when was he not? His eyes, bluer than the clearest waters of any stream, slid unabashed down Loki’s body. 

“I thought I might find you here,” he said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. There was no real need for it; after all, Loki always kept his chambers concealed, but it did give the room a certain feeling of privacy, or perhaps secrecy was a better description. 

“You thought correctly,” Loki drawled, his muscles feeling as though they lagged for how slackened they’d become, “a feat that I do not take lightly, brother, I assure you.” He now allowed his mouth to stretch into an impish smile. 

Thor laughed, by now used to all manners of Loki’s teasing. Loki did not let himself react at the way Thor’s eyes remained on him as he made his way to the steps that led into the water. 

“I did not run hot water,” Loki said halfheartedly, “You will not enjoy it.” Though he said it, they both knew that it wouldn’t deter Thor from stepping inside. After removing his leggings and tossing them away, he did just that, like Loki hadn’t said a word. 

“I’ve just finished sparring,” Thor informed him, smiling knowingly at the way Loki’s gaze drifted downward, “so this bath is very much to my liking.” 

As though the drying sweat could mean anything else. Thor’s strong scent pervaded the minty aromas that Loki had surrounded himself with, but it was far from unpleasant. He had never said so, but Thor’s natural, masculine scent was also one of his favorites. It reminded him of home, and sometimes made him feel nostalgic for the days of their boyhood, when Loki was in the ring just as often as Thor. Now, it made him want to slither against his brother’s tan, chiseled body and saturate himself with it, wear it like a perfume. 

Or like a brand – labeled as a possession. 

Yet he remained still and watched as Thor immersed his full body into the water. He came up moments later, the loose braids holding half of his hair up sagging now. His eye lashes shone prettily, parts of them stuck together by water. Thor smiled broadly at him and it was nearly too much to look at. 

Loki swallowed and decided it was time to move. He stood on his knees in the tub, the water coming up to his neck and hiding the parts of him that would too soon give away his interest. 

“Did you win your matches?” he asked, though if he was truthful, Loki did not care one bit about his brother’s sparring. At least, not when he hadn’t been there to watch. 

“I did,” Thor answered, sounding distracted, “Though telling you of it is not why I came here.”

“Oh?” Loki feigned surprise. “Then what else could you have to discuss?” 

Thor sat on one of the middle steps. “I would have you closer, that I might speak freely.” 

Loki couldn’t help but laugh at that, for they both knew there was no other place where they could speak more openly. He adored his brother’s moments of cleverness. 

“Very well,” Loki answered, unable to stay away from Thor’s damnably stupid grin. He stood, not bothering to worry any more about his growing arousal. Thor didn’t pretend to not notice it, either, and if anything he sat up straighter the closer that Loki came to him. 

Loki stood just at arm’s length from Thor. “What is the marvelous topic with which you hope to enthrall me?” 

He felt himself becoming wet with the way Thor eyed him like an animal would from inside a cage, looking all the more dangerous even as he remained silent and calm. Warmth pooled low in his stomach, and his clit began pulsating in anticipation. 

Since when did his body start reacting with such need, this fast? It was ridiculous. 

Thor leaned forward, and Loki half-expected him to growl. Instead, he said lowly, “Closer, brother, for it is a rather personal matter.” 

Oh, he could imagine. Loki very nearly obeyed without question, but that had never been in his nature. Even when the request came from his future king (goosebumps rose all over his body at the thought). 

So he put on an expression of concern and tapped one finger against his cheek in thought (really, he should join the royal theater troupe). “Closer? You’re behaving strangely.” He turned around and made to step away. “Perhaps there is someone more suited than myself who could-” 

As he hoped, Thor did not allow him to finish his sentence. He felt two large hands on his hips and was unable to stop a sound of genuine surprise as he was dragged backwards and into Thor’s lap, his back pressed against a firm chest. 

“There is no one better suited for this than you,” Thor told him, and Loki felt his heart beat faster for his words. Rather than answering, he focused on the deliciousness that was Thor’s hard length, already up and straining along his lower back. 

Loki could have positively purred (and perhaps he did?) when Thor began putting his hands on him, leaving his hips to trail up his sides. He felt a warm mouth tickle the shell of his ear. “I’ve missed you, brother. I could hardly concentrate earlier.”

Loki would be lying if he said he felt differently, so he said nothing. He tilted his head to the side when Thor’s lips slowly kissed a trail downwards, so gentle that Loki could not suppress the light shudder that passed through him, embarrassment tinting his cheeks at Thor’s deep chuckle. 

“What sort of thoughts hindered your concentration?” Loki forced himself to ask; he had to at least pretend that he wasn’t already too far gone. He gasped at the feeling of Thor’s fingers, rougher than his own, rubbing his nipples – but he would absolutely _not_ arch into the touch like some common whore servicing royalty. 

At least, not until Thor pinched them, pulling and twisting, apparently determined to make them as hard as Loki’s cock was quickly becoming. 

“I thought of this,” Thor said and rubbed down Loki’s flat stomach, but avoided where he most wanted to be touched in favor of running his hands down Loki’s hips, then over the tops of his thighs and to his knees, which were still together. Loki loved being enveloped by Thor as he was now, held like there was no escape. 

“Of you spreading your legs for me,” Thor continued, his breath warm on Loki’s ear. To prove his point, he gently tugged at his knees, but Loki defiantly kept them shut. 

“And what made you think it would be so easy?” Loki asked and bit his lip to hide his smile, for they both knew the outcome. 

“Oh,” Thor mused before simply pulling Loki’s knees apart, surprising even Loki with the force as water flew around them (he hadn’t realized he was holding his legs so tightly), “I never encounter too much resistance.”

Loki gasped, the feeling of being overpowered by Thor’s strength going straight to his throbbing cunt, aching to be filled – or even just _touched_ would suffice at this point. He moaned as Thor’s hands massaged his inner thighs, steadily getting closer and closer to his center. 

He somehow noticed that the water was starting to feel chilly, and while Loki didn’t mind it, he knew Thor wasn’t fond of it (though it was arguable that he was even paying attention right now). He mouthed a quick spell, and the water became much warmer, more so than when Loki first ran it. Thor hummed his approval but otherwise continued his actions, making Loki sigh as his ear was nibbled and licked. 

“You smell wonderful,” Thor said. However, Loki could barely pay him mind because finally, _finally_ , Thor’s hands were so close, yet he remained a tease; he rubbed firmly into the creases where thighs met heat. 

Little whimpers left Loki’s mouth, and one of his hands went up to curl around Thor’s neck. He knew the torture, pleasant as it was, would only continue until he said something. Tugging his ear free from Thor’s teeth, Loki turned his face toward his brother’s. 

“Thor, _touch_ me,” Loki pleaded, welcoming the messy, open kiss that followed. His toes curled as Thor gently rubbed down his lips, only just pressing a finger beyond the slit. He had been wrong; being touched alone was far from sufficient. 

But then Loki hummed when Thor found his waiting entrance, and he knew that Thor’s answering groan was a response to how wet he was. Really, Loki should have felt more embarrassment, given the nature of their relationship, but it just made him hungrier. He felt Thor’s finger tips press inside, but no further, and Loki shamelessly rolled his hips forward to seek out more. 

“You are exceptionally impatient tonight.” He could hear the smugness in Thor’s tone. “What has you so eager?” 

As a reply, Loki ground back, feeling Thor’s neglected length harden further as it slid between his cheeks. Thor’s breathing became more labored, to Loki’s delight. 

“It seems I’m not the only eager one, brother,” he said, unsurprised when Thor’s free hand held his hip to stop his movements. He was not prepared, however, for Thor to suddenly push his fingers fully inside his quim. A loud gasp escaped Loki, but it soon turned into a helpless whine when Thor cruelly continued to keep him still. 

He scarcely noticed the chuckle behind him, all of Loki’s attention on the gradual withdrawal of Thor’s fingers, and the equally slow reentering. Though he was already tight, he clenched around them in an effort to feel every bit of friction along his inner walls. 

Thor repeated the process over and over, at times thrusting in forcefully and making Loki cry out, hoping for more, before resuming his nearly unbearable pace. He bit along Loki’s neck and shoulder, the pain of teeth sinking sharply into his skin almost intolerable compared to the gentleness of his hand. He knew that Thor wanted him to beg, so he held out for as long as he could. It was difficult whenever he heard low growls that answered his own sighs, when he felt his brother’s arousal twitch behind him. 

Eventually, there was only so much he could take. 

“ _Thor_ ,” he implored, trying to sound annoyed but settling for desperate. Luckily, Thor always enjoyed him like that anyway. 

“Is something the matter, Loki? Is this not enough?” He curled his fingers inside Loki, making him try frantically, but fruitlessly, to move. 

“No,” Loki whispered and shook his head, his drying hair falling in waves around his face. Thor, damn him, removed his fingers completely. 

“Then tell me, brother,” Thor encouraged, “of how I might satisfy you.” 

“You know _damn_ well,” Loki answered stubbornly, having had more than enough of Thor’s games – though he knew that if Thor wanted to tease him all night, he wouldn’t refuse. Thor knew Loki secretly craved it, the drawn out buildup and its inevitable frustration (Thor had, in fact, come to know him very well in these matters, sometimes with an alarming accuracy). 

“I do,” Thor agreed, his deep voice sending warm tingles down Loki’s spine. “Your cunt is soaking with want of me, and I long to fill you with equal desire.”

Loki finally wriggled free and turned around to kiss Thor forcefully. Thor held him ever close, and Loki abruptly felt playful, wanting to give Thor a bit of the frustration that he so loved serving to Loki. He vanished from Thor’s embrace, teleporting himself to stand near the door. It was humorous to watch Thor’s confusion, before he turned his head and finally saw Loki. 

The predatory smile he gave was both unnerving and exhilarating, and Loki suddenly felt like he’d just accidentally opened the cage door. He returned the look with a smirk and took one step back as Thor stood up. 

“Are you certain you want to play this game, brother?” he asked quietly, going up a step. Loki took another step back. 

“I always play games that I’ll win, Thor.” 

“We’ll see.”

He expected Thor to walk the remaining steps out of the tub, so he was slower to react than he should have been when Thor effortlessly began pursuing him at full speed. Loki turned and sprinted to the door, flinging it open and entering the bedroom mere moments before Thor reached him. 

They continued the chase throughout his rooms, and Loki cheated at some points, teleporting a short distance when Thor should have rightly caught him. He imagined what they might look like from an outsider’s perspective and laughed openly, Thor’s voice joining him, and Loki thought it was ludicrous that he should feel so youthful, so content. 

His luck ran out when, turning a corner, Loki slipped and nearly made a fool of himself on the floor, but he found himself pulled up at the last second by both his savior and his demise. Loki laughed breathlessly even as Thor gathered him into his arms once more, a warmth unrelated to lust momentarily overtaking him at the fond look in his brother’s eyes. 

Then Thor crowded him against the wall, where they both caught their breath as they held one another, and was the first to speak again. 

“I believe I’ve won.” 

Loki did not necessarily agree with him, but was unable to say so, distracted as he was by admiring Thor’s beauty. Thor smiled, bit his lip, somehow looking _shy_ while he brushed Loki’s hair from his face. Loki averted his eyes even though he leaned into the caresses, unsure sometimes of how to react to the honest affection emanating from his brother. 

Thor tilted his chin up (he always disliked when Loki shied away in these moments) and, looking at Loki in a way that did _not_ make his chest twist with an unnamed ache, leaned in to resume their earlier kiss. It was gentle at first, but it was not long before Thor was aligning himself fully against Loki, their ignored cocks pressing together and drawing pleased sounds from them both. 

Loki could not have enough of Thor, of his scent, of his heat, of his lips. Thor placed his leg firmly between Loki’s, and Loki moaned softly as he rubbed himself against Thor’s large, strong thigh, the sound swallowed by their kiss. He ran one hand through blond hair, still damp near the scalp, and held onto Thor’s arm with the other; Loki was always aroused more simply at the thought of Thor’s physical strength, unmatched as it was. 

As though he’d heard Loki’s thoughts, Thor reached behind Loki’s thighs and pulled him up without any appearance of effort. Loki hastily wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, his earlier impatience stirring again. He didn’t have to wait long, for it was only a moment later that Thor was aligning himself and entering him and _yes_ – Loki gasped at the stretch, at the sheer fullness. No one but Thor had ever taken Loki in this way, but he was certain that no one else would ever compare. He was never sure, however, if that was a great or terrible thing. 

Thor did not wait to move (it would seem his patience had worn thin as well). He drove into Loki with deep, forceful thrusts that had Loki’s breath coming in short pants and appreciative sighs. His nail’s dug into Thor’s arm; Thor’s beard tickled his neck where he placed wet kisses. 

“Are you pleased with your prize, brother?” Loki asked a little breathlessly. 

Thor nipped Loki’s ear lobe before answering, “You are ever pleasing to me, but this is not my prize.”

Despite his haze, Loki’s brows rose as if to ask _Oh?_ He simply must hear what Thor was thinking of demanding from him. 

“Then what is it?”

Thor brought Loki’s wrists above his head and with one hand he held them there before kissing him again, their tongues gliding together wetly until Loki could hardly remember his own name, never mind that he’d just asked Thor a question. He playfully worried Loki’s bottom lip with his teeth, and when he pulled away Loki was wary of the breathy laugh that followed. 

“I will fill you with my seed, and you will bear our firstborn.” Loki could tell that Thor wasn’t serious, but it still made his breath hitch. It wasn’t something they had ever discussed in detail – let alone a _first_ born. But he could play along. 

“I have a mixture which prevents it.” What say you to that, Thor? 

Thor’s pace quickened and Loki’s eyes shut, his head falling against the wall. He heard Thor murmur in his ear,

“You won’t take it; I will force you to remain with me until you are with child.” As though emphasizing his words, Thor’s next thrust was particularly hard. Loki moaned, reminded again of Thor’s ability to overpower him, and his legs tightened around him. 

“Imagine it, Loki, your stomach swelling more every day, for everyone to see.” 

“Ah, brother,” Loki whined, really thinking of it, imagining that his legs were spread not only for their own pleasure, but also to accept the new life that Thor would fill him with. Thor’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, and Loki was surprised by how affected he was by the idea. 

“When I give birth,” he began, pleased with the way Thor whimpered, “Everyone will know of us, that you ravished your brother, and that I let you.” 

Thor was close, and Loki was fascinated. 

“Would you enjoy that?” Thor asked, his grip on Loki’s wrists tightening. 

“Yes,” Loki sighed, arching his back as he suddenly found himself on the edge with the realization that it was true, a familiar warmth starting in his toes and quickly moving toward his center. “Come for me, Thor, and I will take all of it, I’ll give you the most beautiful heir-” 

He was cut off by Thor’s mouth on his, and seconds later heard his brother’s deep groan, felt him spilling inside of him. It was too much, the thought of not drinking the potion this time, that the seed currently filling him could produce a child inside Loki, his and Thor’s. Loki tensed as he came, his screams muffled as he clenched tightly around Thor, his cock spending across their stomachs without ever being touched. 

Thor held him through it, afterwards releasing his arms, which Loki let fall around his broad shoulders. He whispered sweet nothings into Loki’s ear as he caught his breath and carefully pulled out of him. Before he could think of uncrossing his ankles, Thor was carrying him away from the wall, walking aimlessly around the room with Loki in his arms. 

They gazed at one another anew, almost curiously. Loki tried to imagine Thor as a father, and wondered if Thor was doing the same. Would he think of Loki as more of a mother? Of everything they’d done (and the list was impressive), Loki had never felt more intimate with Thor. He hadn’t taken the drink yet, making the possibility of a family suddenly very real rather instead of just an abstract notion, or a mere tool to help fulfill their carnal desires. He didn’t know what to think of it. 

Thor kissed him sweetly. “You are so lovely, brother,” he whispered, making Loki blush. Lovely on his own, or with Thor’s offspring just waiting to take hold inside of him?

“You’ve thought of this before,” Loki said. 

Thor nodded. “Many times.” 

“You would have us start a family?” He couldn’t help himself; Loki had to know. 

Thor’s smile could have scalded Loki with its warmth. “I would start it with no one else, should you want it one day as well. Until then, I am happy to wait, but it gladdens me to have told you.” 

He let Loki down, whose legs felt wobbly a few moments (from their position – certainly not their conversation). Loki finally noticed that Thor had brought them into the bathroom. He waved his hand and the sticky mess was gone from their bodies. Thor walked to the doorway before turning back to Loki.

“I will await you in bed,” he said and disappeared. 

Once he was gone, Loki felt his senses finally start to return to him. He shook his head before grabbing a small vial from a shelf. He inspected the clear liquid inside. Drink it, and he would remain as he should be, without child and without responsibility. He removed the top and did nothing but stand there. 

Loki rolled his eye and sighed. That stupid, handsome oaf. 

_No_ , it wasn’t the right time – absolutely out of the question. What would they tell people? Their parents? And yet…

He walked to the doorway and, without letting himself be seen, peered into the bedroom. Thor was lying on his back, hands tucked under his head as he stared at the ceiling with a large smile. Loki quickly stepped back from the door. Still, the image of his brother’s radiance refused to leave his head. Loki took a deep breath; he looked at the potion in his hand. 

And he looked.

And looked.


End file.
